


William to the Rescue

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigots, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fear, M/M, Sentinel Thursday, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William’s neighborhood is having a block party and invites Jim and Blair.  They are treated to all sorts of food and drinks and of course, Blair makes some wonderful things for the party himself.  They play basketball and tag with the kids in the neighborhood.  Jim and Blair are quite popular until a few of the people find out that they are a couple.  Will it ruin the party for everyone, or just for the bigots?  </p><p>Happy early Birthday, Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey853](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/gifts).



William to the Rescue  
By PattRose  
Summary: William’s neighborhood is having a block party and invites Jim and Blair. They are treated to all sorts of food and drinks and of course, Blair makes some wonderful things for the party himself. They play basketball and tag with the kids in the neighborhood. Jim and Blair are quite popular until a few of the people find out that they are a couple. Will it ruin the party for everyone, or just for the bigots?  
Warnings: bigots and hatred, language (From William)  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash implied  
Word Count: 1464  
A/N1: I wrote this for Grey’s Birthday, but it worked for this week’s challenge. #558: Convert.  
A/N2: This story is for Grey853’s Birthday. Happy Birthday early, girlfriend.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/WilliamRescue_zpszvcbtlf9.jpg.html)

William had put Jim and Blair on his list of people he wanted to invite to the block party. Steven wouldn’t be in the country, so although William knew he wouldn’t be there, he would still be missed.

The block party was going to be a huge undertaking and so far they had more food volunteered then they needed. In the cul-de-sac they placed two different basketball hoops in hopes that the teens would get in on the fun. In front of William’s house were four food tables. They were huge and could hold a lot of food. William had extension cords running to each table so people could plug there food in if it needed to be. Everyone in the neighborhood was pitching in and they were all as excited as William was. 

William got busy making some of the dishes he would be needing for that after noon. He was so happy that Jim and Blair were coming. Blair had gotten the stubborn father and son to move past their previous problems and enjoy life with each other. Now William was lucky enough to get asked to dinner every Sunday night. Yes, William was a happy man, but without Blair’s help, he would still be a lonely, grumpy old man.

*

Blair slid his arms around Jim’s waist from behind and asked, “Do you know how sexy you look while cooking?”

“Chief, you are very good for the ego.” Jim washed his hands and turned around and they began to kiss. 

Blair pulled away and asked, “Are you busy making your dishes for the party?”

“I find myself very excited to go and I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because my dad asked us as a couple. That sort of surprised me. But he seems to be okay with us doesn’t he?”

Blair smiled. He knew that Jim was nervous. “Just make the food. Stop fussing. You’re having a nervous breakdown for nothing. He loves us, Jim and wants his friends and neighbors to like us too. You should be happy.”

“You’re right, Chief. I’m going to keep busy until it’s time to go. Thanks for the pep talk.”

Blair went in and got ready to make the deviled eggs and potato salad. Jim was making homemade baked beans, homemade bread pudding and homemade brownies. Both men stayed busy until it was time to go.

*

When Jim pulled up in front of William’s house, he was shocked to see all the people and the food. He shut off the truck and just sat there.

“Come on, man, it’s going to be fun. Just you wait and see. Go over and show those poor kids how to shoot hoops. I’ll take the food up,” Blair kidded. 

“I will show them, but first we’ll take the food up together.”

They brought their things up and plugged in what needed to be heated. What didn’t, went on one of the other tables. 

William hugged them both and introduced them to about eight people and Jim said, “Dad, I have to go and teach these kids how to shoot hoops. I’ll be back.”

William laughed as Jim took off towards the cul-de-sac. 

Betty, a nice neighbor of William’s asked, “So Blair, what do you do for a living?”

Blair smiled. Someone was interested. “I’m a police consultant. I don’t carry a gun or anything that exciting, but I get to help everyone solve their cases. Coming up with ideas no one else does is my forte.”

Betty looked confused for a moment. “William, I thought your son was a policeman. Was I wrong?”

William answered, “He is a policeman and Blair is a consultant. They work in the same building but sometimes don’t even see each other.”

Blair laughed at how true this was. He hadn’t seen Jim at work in four days. He was busy with Joel and Megan helping with a case. “It works well, Betty. Thank you so much for asking about us.”

Blair turned to William and asked, “Would you mind if I go and play some basketball.”

“Go…Have fun…”

As soon as he was gone, more people walked over and began talking to William and Betty. There was nothing like good food, good company and good weather. All three could be found there that day. 

After everyone had eaten and had dessert, they were all talking and without thinking, Jim leaned down and kissed Blair on the forehead. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two men. Jim blushed when he realized what he had done. But Blair didn’t. Blair was thrilled that Jim was so comfortable at this party that he was able to kiss him like that. 

Walter Miller from down the street walked up to William and said, “I would like you to ask them to leave. We can’t have that type of thing in our neighborhood. Please do it right now.”

William turned to him and whispered, “Get the fuck away from me. They have just as much right being here as you do. It’s not like they are here to convert anyone to homosexuality. At least they never beat up on each other. I could tell everyone about what you like to do too, Walter. So why don’t you leave?”

And Walter did just that. He couldn’t get out of their fast enough. William looked at everyone else and announced, “Anyone that doesn’t like what happened here a moment ago, can leave. We’re not leaving and we have just as much right to be here as you do.”

About six people left, but the rest of them stayed. Some of the teens asked Jim and Blair to play basketball with them again. So they did. 

Betty said, “William, they’re going to make trouble for you. You shouldn’t have taken them all on like that. Something could happen to you or your house.”

“If that’s the case, Betty, I need to move to a different neighborhood. Those teenagers over there heard what was said and they still didn’t care about it. They just wanted Jim and Blair to play the game with them. If more adults would just be a little more open, we wouldn’t have so many problems in these times. The world is full of hatred, we don’t need any more added. And Betty, if you don’t like having them here, you don’t have to stay.” William turned and started walking away. 

“Just a damn minute, William. I was trying to protect you and the boys. You know I don’t feel the same way or I would have left with those people. Besides, I like hanging around you and Jim.”

William blushed at the thought of someone caring about him at this age. “I’m sorry I jumped down your throat. I shouldn’t have. I know you better than that.”

“I do have a question, William. Why didn’t you ever tell me about them? You almost act like you were ashamed.”

“Betty, I’m a very private person and usually Jim is too. Blair not so much. I’m not ashamed at all. I was embarrassed when I first found out. But now, it doesn’t bother me in the least. How would you like to have dinner with me on Sunday night at Jim and Blair’s house? That way you can get to know them better.”

“I would love to. Here is a lemonade; sit and watch your son kick butt with Blair. The teens are getting beat by the 40 year old,” Betty said, laughing. 

William laughed with her as they watched the two men play. William was glad that this happened. Now he didn’t have to feel like it was a secret. And if people didn’t like him anymore, so be it. William had wanted to sell the house for years. He needed to downsize anyway. Maybe he would talk to Jim and Blair about it on Sunday. 

William and Betty both sat watching the two men still beating the teens and smiling the entire time. It was a good day. 

The end


End file.
